worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarai FMPA Shell Unit
Background (from strike force) Zaria has created a unique suit of female Zentraedi Power Armor that offers greater variety and power. This mecha effectively comes in two parts, the outer shell and the inner or "core" unit. The core is a new, armored battle suit for the female pilot of the mecha. The outer shell looks almost exactly like a suit of Zentraedi Female Power Armor with similar weapon systems, but Zaria has had the armor upgraded and some of the weapon systems improved or modified. Once the M.D.C. of the shell unit has been depleted, it can be instantly jettisoned, like "pop-off' armor, to allow the MPA Core Unit freedom to engage in combat without the outer armor. Note - the only real modifications made were to allow a mechanized "core unit" to be used to pilot the mecha as opposed to an actual full sized female Zentraedi. A full sized female Zentraedi can pilot this unit but would be -1 to strike, parry and dodge and -10% to all piloting rolls. Model Type - Modified Queadluun-Rau Class - Female Power Armour for use by Zaria Core unit Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body 375 Arms (2) 130 ea Hands (2) 60 ea Legs (2) 200 ea Feet (2) 120 ea Engines (2) 200 ea Missile Launchers (4) 125 ea Particle Guns (2) 75 ea Impact Guns (2) 65 ea Sensors 50 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 176kph Leaping - 8m Atmosphere - 1160kph at sea level, Mach 2.2 at 10km, Mach 4.8 at 30km. The powerful engines allow this unit to achive orbit under its own power. Space - mach 9.6 Range - 3000km in space due to the need for reaction mass, 180 continuous use on 20 protoculture canisters Statistics Height - 18.8m Length - 10.8m Width - 18.4m Weight - 33.6 tons PS - 50 Robotic lift - 25 tons, carry 12.5 tons Cargo - none Power System - two 2.1 GGV class Quimeliquola protoculture cell energizers Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Guns (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 5d6 per blast. 2d6x10 on a short burst, 3d6x10+30 on medium burst , 5d6x10 on a long burst, 1d4x100+50 on a full melee burst, per gun Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - RGT-F Impact cannon (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 3d6x10 per burst per gun. Typically fired together Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - Micro-Missile launchers (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-84 missiles equal to pilots attacks Payload - 2 launchers have 21 missiles 2 launchers have 42 missiles each (can only fire upto 21 each maximum) Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 Autododge at level 1 +1 Autododge at level 2, 4, 7 and 11 +10% pilot rolls Punch - 6d6 Kick - 9d6 Body block - 3d6 Restrained punch - 1d6x10+12sdc Typical Combat Statistics 7 attacks per melee +1 initiative +3 Ranged strike +4 HTH strike +5 Parry +4 dodge +5 autododge +3 roll with punch/impact +2 strike a moving target Critical on a natural 18+ +1 Disarm +2 Pull Punch Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x32 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used for images and technical information Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ